remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Tour
The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Tour is the third and longest tour by the Remington Steelers, running from March 26, 2005 to December 31, 2005. Footage from the three-month American "Get in the Ring Motherfucker" leg, captured by Gene Kirkland, was used to make the concert film, which was the only one of their concert films to receive an R rating from the MPAA due to strong language during the rants by Rupert Grint and Emma Watson as well as during the songs. History The tour was not only a promotional tour for The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Album but also a celebratory tour to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the first performance by Guns N Fucking Roses at the Troubadour Club. The tour provided footage for much of the album's music videos, most notably the music videos for "November Rain", "Estranged", "Get in the Ring", "You Could Be Mine", and "Paradise City". Mosh pits were at their peak during the tour, and hundreds of people were injured during the tour as a result. The mosh pits at Yankee Stadium in New York City had the highest injury rate at a single Remington Steelers show, at least until the Knoxville, Tennessee show during a later tour, where a mosh pit injury record (and a lot of bones!) was broken and one person was even crushed to death! Thankfully, everyone in the mosh pits during this tour lived to see another Remington Steelers show the next year. Video footage included E-TV interviews featuring the classic members of Guns N Roses (W. Axl Rose, Slash, Izzy Stradlin, Duff "Rose" McKagan, and Steven "Popcorn" Adler) as well as GNR-related footage, including GNR's own version of All Your Base featuring Albert Gore Jr. along with the St. Louis incident. During the songs "Knockin' on Heaven's Door", "Don't Damn Me", and "Sympathy for the Devil", Rupert Grint would stage dive and perform much of the rest of the song while in the audience, a common practice during Remington Steelers shows. During "Don't Damn Me", Rupert even moshed along with the audience during one section (which ended with "Sometimes I never give a FUCK!"). Once again, the band changed costumes regularly during the video breaks. Emma Watson's remained the same (leather jacket and blue jeans), save for a changing top, and sometimes, she'd have no top at all, wearing her leather jacket in a revealing way to show her A-cup cleavage (she wasn't afraid of perverts due to the fact that nobody associated with the band would even think of going after her). For the first time, Rupert was in drag during some of the songs; he wore a tank top and miniskirt during "Paradise City", a red, white, and blue top and blue miniskirt during "You Could Be Mine", a red suede Prada dress during "Don't Damn Me", and a red tank top and denim skirt during "Get in the Ring". The costumes remained consistent with each show. Apparently, the crowd got used to moshing to Rupert's cross-dressing, because the crowd was conditioned to mosh every time Rupert cross-dressed onstage when a hard rock song played. The legs were, in this order, the North American "Get in the Ring Motherfucker" leg (March 26-June 24), the European leg (July 4-July 31), the South American leg (August 10-September 13), and the Asian and Oceanic leg (October 1-December 31). Guest performers included future honorary fifth member Izzy Stradlin, Buckethead, Billie Joe Armstrong, the local symphony orchestra and choir, the band's journeymen, and groupies Kay Panabaker and Anna Popplewell. Notable events Twice during the North American leg (and several times during the South American leg), Rupert or Emma had to stop the band because someone had stoned one of them (usually just one stone is thrown, and it usually misses, although during a performance in Colombia, Emma was actually hit during a guitar solo in "Sweet Child O' Mine", and the band is showered with stones during "Live and Let Die" during a Venezuela show). During one show in Argentina, Rupert was stoned twice, once each during "Night Train" and "You Could Be Mine" and, after the second stoning, encouraged the audience to "beat the fucking shit out of" whoever tries to stone anyone during the show. When Emma got hit in Colombia, she yelled in Spanish (proved in the subtitles during the Bloopers section of the live DVD), "What the fuck is your fucking problem? Don't you fucking know that someone could get hurt by this shit? Stop stoning the shit out of us! I got hit by this fucking piece of shit, and if I get hit by any more of your shit, unfortunately, the show will be over. Now if you see anyone with a stone, lynch the fucking shit out of them!" During Venezuela's stone shower, Emma commented in Spanish, "If you fuckers pull any of this shit, only worse, it'll be raining fucking cats and dogs! Security! Escort that fucker near the lever! Yeah, the guy wearing a '¡VETE AL DIABLO, REMINGTON STEELERS!' ('FUCK OFF, REMINGTON STEELERS!') T-shirt! He's right next to you! Now, the rest of your motherfuckers, who the fuck else among you wants to be ejected? I thought not." Also, during a performance of "Patience" in Leeds, Daniel Radcliffe was hit by a bottle of piss. When Rupert heard him groan in pain, he stopped the band and said, "What the fuck are you fuckers trying to prove, throwing piss at our bassist in our country of birth? This will only rip off the innocent among you, because we will fucking go home if this happens again." The Leeds audience was better behaved after Rupert made that threat. Also during many performances of "Patience", after the first couple of lines, Rupert coughed and said "Bullshit". Set list d - Welcome to the Jungle B - La Bamba Db - Bohemian Rhapsody d - It's So Easy d - Mr. Brownstone bb - Night Train Gb - Knockin' on Heaven's Door C - Sweet Child O' Mine f - Paradise City g# - Anything Goes C - I Used to Love Her (But I Had to Kill Her) bb - One in a Million g# - Reckless Life C - Patience e - Rocket Queen d# - You Could Be Mine d - Civil War Bb - November Rain g - Don't Cry g# - Estranged Gb - Live and Let Die C - Yesterdays f - Garden of Eden Bb - Dead Horse e - Don't Damn Me d - Back Off Bitch A - Get in the Ring Gb - Since I Don't Have You F - Look At Your Game, Girl Eb - Sympathy for the Devil Category:Music